Accidental Kiss
by Caroline-chan
Summary: Tal vez fue casualidad, destino o incluso pudo ser a propósito. Fue cuando notó que...todo cobró sentido entonces, el silencio, las miradas, la calidez en su boca, todo.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**Accidental Kiss**

Tal vez fue casualidad, destino o incluso pudo ser a propósito, -opción por la que más se inclinaba- fuese como fuese, eso no cambiaba el hecho de las cosas. Y es que fue inevitable, fue uno de esos hechos de los que te es imposible escapar.

Todo comenzó esa tarde a la hora de salida de la escuela, cuando estaba dentro del bus escolar (como todos los días, lo regresaba a su casa después de la escuela) esperando a que los demás llegaran para así poder irse de una buena vez a su hogar. Y es que, demonios, algunos eran tan egoístas, solo pensaban en ellos mismos y creyendo que eran los únicos que iban en el bus, se demoraban todo el tiempo del mundo en salir de la escuela y subir al vehículo, mientras los que esperaban para matar el tiempo hacían cualquier cosa como jugar, gritar, saltar...¡pero el quería llegar a su casa, maldita sea! Es más, ¿por qué tanta gente iba en ese bus? ¡De los muchos que tenía la escuela, tenían que ir en ese! -y no, no era egoísta-.

Pudo seguir quejándose por un buen rato hasta que, de la nada vió que alguien subía a la velocidad de un rayo, del cual solo pudo distinguir una mata rosada. No fue sino hasta que el ente se detuvo que pudo ver de quien se trataba, era Natsu Dragneel, el niño con el que siempre competia para superarlo, además de estar en su misma aula.

Fue en ese momento en que notó que, trás haberse sentado en el asiento que estaba detrás del suyo, comenzó a jadear.

_- ¿Llegué a tiempo, Sting? _

Le había preguntado, él, confundido, le respondió que sí, pero que todavía no llegaban todos. Natsu al escuchar esto, comenzó a murmurar cosas como "¿He corrido por nada?""Pensé que iban a irse sin mi".

Luego de eso, los demás empezaron a llegar conforme pasaban los minutos. Cuando el bus estuvo lleno, el conductor Macao, quien por alguna cosa del destino (o su peluquero) tenía el pelo azul -bueno, Natsu-san tenía el cabello color salmón así que...- entró al bus escolar y dio un grito de guerra.

_- ¡¿Listos, mocosos?!_

_- ¡Sí!_

_- ¡Entonces, larguémonos!_

Y el bus arrancaba...a pesar de que era un hecho el que le parecieran extraños esos gritos, le caía bien, de todas formas, no es como si no estuviera acostumbrado ya.

Al igual que los gritos usuales, las cosas no tardaron en ponerse alborotadas -como ya también era usual- , tres asientos más adelante de donde él estaba, un grupo de niños estaba rodeando el asiento donde se sentaban Laxus y Orga, los cuales seguramente estaban en una competencia de fuercitas, también había un grupo de niñas que miraban con corazoncitos en los ojos a un niño que si mal no recordaba, se llamaba Loki -que al parecer también observaba la pelea de fuerza- , unos asientos más atrás, pudo notar como Erza-san dormitaba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del que se sentaba a su costado, y a juzgar por los cabellos azules, debía ser Jellal-san, quien la miraba con ternura. Y él...bueno, él jugaba con el Dragneel a ver quien era más fuerte usando una botella de agua vacía. El que lograba quitarle la botella de las manos del otro, ganaba.

Fue cuando iban a la casa de un chico llamado Max, que el bus se sacudió, causando que todos ahí se tambalearan, pero la peor parte sin duda se la llevaría él...

_- ¿Están bi -_pero las palabras murieron en la boca del adulto al darse vuelta.

Y al instante todo se silenció, todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se limitaron a observar en su dirección, incluso pudo ver que Erza-san se despertó y ahora también miraba la escena.

Lo primero que sintió antes del brusco movimiento fue como Natsu-san jalaba la botella y, en el proceso, lo jalaba a él también. Pero después del bache...solo pudo notar que no se escuchaba ni un alma, como si todos se hubieran congelado. Y que ahora estaba más inclinado hacia adelante.

Todo cobró sentido entonces. El silencio, las miradas, la calidez en su boca, todo.

Abrió los ojos con espanto, casi pavor, para ver que diablos estaba pasando. Pero lo único que pudo ver -aunque de todos modos no giró la vista a otra parte, no quería saber la reacción de los demás- fue a Natsu un tanto sorprendido y confundido al principio, para luego mostrar una radiante sonrisa, haciéndole saber que estaba extrañamente feliz.

_- ¿Te gustó? -_oyó que le preguntaba.

Y entonces, solo entonces, dudó de que haya sido cosa de un inevitable accidente.

Por todos los dioses, o al menos el que esté en turno, por favor, díganle que eso no estaba pasando.

_No le digan que sus labios habían dejado de ser vírgenes, cortesía de Natsu Dragneel._

* * *

_Créanlo o no, esto esta basado en algo real...XD. Fue cuando tenía once años, solo que en vez de ser niños, eran niño y niña, vi como la pequeña jaló la botella, jalando al niño hacia ella y justo pasamos por el bache y el niño terminó prácticamente pegado a ella...recuerdo que después de eso todos los que estábamos en la movilidad nos pusimos a reír XD, y los niñitos, que tendrían ocho añitos, estaban con una cara de ¿que demonios?_

_Bueno, simplemente me acordé de eso y me dio ganas de hacer algo así pero con estos dos chicos, espero que les haya gustado :)_

_¡Matta ne!_

_Carol._


End file.
